1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a protective device for the human body, in particular a bow-type ear protector, safety work goggles, or the like, including a joint between two parts to be joined in articulated fashion, which joint is formed by a film hinge in the form of a strap hinge injection-molded integrally with the parts to be joined.
2. Background Art
One such protective device, in the form of a bow-type ear protector, is known for instance from German utility model DE 296 11 562 U1.
Such known embodiments have the disadvantage that the film hinge has relatively low torsional strength, which makes the entire arrangement unstable and sometimes leads to insufficient durability.